


Skinny-dipping

by justyouraverageloser



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Swimming, just...fluff, no sexual content here, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraverageloser/pseuds/justyouraverageloser
Summary: Stan and Kyle go to their neighborhood pool at night while it's closed.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Skinny-dipping

**Author's Note:**

> my heart wanted me to write a skinny-dipping oneshot in which nothing sexual happens because for some reason in my opinion, that's really soft

Stan kicks his feet back and forth, creating small ripples in the heated water. Kyle feels the movement from Stan’s thigh that’s pressed against his own, and he looks away from the starry sky to Stan’s face then down to peer into the water. They sit in silence, only the sound of the crickets chirping filling the air. It’s peaceful, a stark change to the usual stress hanging in the atmosphere, nagging at both boys and constantly reminding them of the endeavors they have to face with the upcoming graduation of their senior year. For once, they’re not busy with homework or studying (which Stan doesn’t do unless Kyle forces him to). It’s just the two of them and the closed, public neighborhood pool in the dead of night.

Stan spares a glance at Kyle, brushing his right foot against the ginger’s left. “Hey,” he murmurs to get his attention.

“Hm?” Kyle keeps his focus on the clear, lit up liquid but listens to whatever it is Stan has to say. 

“We should get in,” he suggests, causing Kyle to raise an eyebrow and turn to Stan.

“We didn’t bring our suits, dude,” Kyle reminds him.

“I know.” Kyle blinks.

“Are you suggesting something?” he prompts, catching sight of a restrained grin on Stan’s face.

“Maybe.” Kyle snorts with a roll of his eyes.

“You sneaky bastard. What if someone sees us?”

“Who goes on a walk at 1 AM?” 

“Us.”

“Touché.” There’s a pause in their conversation before Stan speaks up again. “Please? I want to get in.”

“If you want to swim so badly, then go ahead. You don’t need me to join you.”

“Please?”

“Stan-”

“Please?” Kyle’s next words of refusal die in his throat when he sees his boyfriend’s puppy dog eyes. His lips twitch, and he averts his gaze.

“Fine,” he grumbles. They both swing their legs up out of the water and onto the side of the pool. They pull down the cuffs of their jeans they had rolled up previously, so it would be easier to take them off. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Kyle says with a sigh as he pushes himself up to his feet using his hand. Stan laughs, nudging him gently after he’s standing.

“You know you love me.”

“I do, and I’m starting to question why.” This only makes Stan laugh harder as he slips off his shirt, tossing it to the side. Kyle can’t help but stare. No matter how many times he sees Stan shirtless, he’ll never get over gawking at him.

“Like what you see?” Stan asks in a teasing tone. Kyle doesn’t reply, opting to take his own shirt off instead to hide his red face. Stan takes that as a yes, his fingers mindlessly working at unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Kyle hesitantly follows his lead, and soon enough, both boys are standing in all their naked glory.

Kyle rubs at his upper arms, a chill running up his spine from the cold air hitting his newly exposed skin. Most people would probably be feeling awkward in a situation like this, but with Stan, Kyle feels a sense of security and comfort. He doesn’t have to think twice before he quickly steps over to the edge of the pool, crouching down and sliding into the warm water in order to ease his cold body. A relieved sigh passes by his lips, and he turns to Stan to ask why he’s not getting in but gets cut off before he can even open his mouth when Stan cannonballs into the pool next to Kyle. He gasps in surprise, instantly bringing his hands up in front of his face to shield it from the incoming spray of water. He glares at the noirette as soon as he emerges from the surface of the water. Stan shoots him a sheepish smile in return.

“Sorry, dude.” Kyle turns away from Stan, crossing his arms. He hears Stan wading over to him. “Kyle,” he whines softly in his attempt to get the daywalker to forgive him. Kyle keeps his mouth shut. Stan places a hand on his shoulder. “Kyle, I’m sor-” Kyle interrupts him by spinning around and splashing him. Stan squeezes his eyes closed before wiping his face and rubbing his eyes. When he finally opens his eyes again, he just stares at Kyle in shock. “You did _not_ just do that.” The laughter Kyle had been trying to hold back tumbles out in a fit of giggles as he watches Stan’s expression.

“You’re right; I didn’t,” he chokes out in between his wheezes. Stan gapes at him. He furrows his eyebrows, puffing out his cheeks and not wanting to give in, but before long, he admits defeat and joins his boyfriend by bursting out in his own laughing frenzy. They chortle for what feels like hours but turns out to only be a little less than a minute.

Stan admires the huge smile left behind on Kyle’s face. He must stare for a while because Kyle begins to get self-conscious about it.

“What?” Kyle asks. Stan snaps out of it.

“What?” Stan echos.

“Is there something on my face?” Kyle reaches up tentatively, brushing his fingers along his cheek as if searching for the thing that caught Stan’s attention.

“Yeah, that cute smile of yours.” Stan’s lips curl up in a teasing grin. Kyle instantly flushes, looking away.

“Shut up, dude,” he mumbles, embarrassed. Stan chuckles, gently taking Kyle’s hand away from his face. He leans forward and places his lips to the daywalker’s red cheek to fill the empty space. After a few seconds, he pulls away and flashes a smirk at Kyle when he sees his dazed look, squeezing Kyle’s hand lightly. Kyle purses his lips, sliding his gaze over to look into Stan’s eyes. Stan places a kiss to Kyle’s mouth and feels satisfied when he pulls back and sees that Kyle’s cheeks have somehow grown an even darker crimson color.

“I love you.” The words are genuine, unlike Stan’s previous joking manner. Kyle rolls his eyes but nonetheless returns the statement.

“I love you, too.” 

Before long, the two boys return to playing around in the pool, relishing in each other’s presence and intimacy. It's just the two of them, and that's all they need.


End file.
